Oneshot Unmei
by Miu Kat
Summary: Sakura đến thăm trại trẻ mồ côi, và gặp một đứa trẻ...


[TRC One-shot] Unmei

Author: Miu Kat

Ratings: K

Genre: General

Summary: Sakura đến thăm một trại trẻ mồ côi, và gặp một đứa trẻ…

Note: - Fic được diễn ra sau khi manga TRC kết thúc, cụ thể hơn là sau khi Tsubasa/Real Syaoran cùng Fye, Kurogane và Mokona lại lên đường đi du hành.

-Sakura-hime, ano… Công chúa có thể dạy em gấp hạc giấy được không ạ?

Một cô bé trạc bảy tuổi lúng túng đứng trước mặt công chúa vương quốc Clow – Tsubasa, hay còn được gọi với một cái tên thân thuộc khác là Sakura. Trên tay Sakura là một rổ hạc giấy với đủ các kích cỡ và màu sắc do mình tự làm, để phục vụ cho hoạt động cô định làm hôm nay là trang trí cho trại trẻ mồ côi. Nhìn thấy bé gái ấp a ấp úng đối diện, cô khẽ xoa đầu đứa trẻ, nhoẻn miệng cười:

-Vậy, hãy cùng nhau làm với tất cả mọi người nhé. Tên em là gì vậy, bé con?

-Un… Unmei ạ!-Ngập ngừng một chút, cô bé hít một hơi thật sâu và trả lời thật rõ ràng.

-Ha, vậy chắc định mệnh* cũng cho chúng ta gặp nhau, phải không? (A/N: *Unmei có nghĩa là định mệnh.)

Unmei cười khúc khích, nắm chặt bàn tay đang chìa ra của Sakura. Cả hai sải bước chậm rãi vào một căn phòng rộng rãi – nơi tất cả những đứa trẻ trong trại trẻ này đang háo hức ngồi đợi công chúa. Ngồi khoanh chân và đặt rổ hạc giấy xuống, cô bắt đầu nhẹ nhàng thọc tay xuống dưới đáy và lấy ra những tờ giấy với vô vàn màu khác nhau. Cô dịu dàng chỉ bảo những đứa trẻ, luôn nở một nụ cười thật tươi sáng tràn đầy sự ấm cúng…

-Sakura-hime…-Unmei lí nhí.-Nếu gấp hỏng thì có sao không ạ?

-Hãy làm lại, được không nhỉ? Đừng bao giờ từ bỏ, và chúng ta cũng có rất nhiều giấy. Nhưng dẫu sao, hãy cố hết sức mình để cho chú hạc giấy mà em làm thật hoàn thiện và xinh xắn nhé!-Sakura giảng giải.

Thấu hiểu sự ân cần của công chúa, Unmei ngơ ngác một lúc rồi lại cười tít mắt, chăm chú gấp từng nét một của tờ giấy. Mắt cô bé sáng long lanh, một là vì vui khi được Sakura động viên, hai là vì tự tin rằng mình sẽ làm được một con hạc thật là đẹp để tặng công chúa. Trong khi để những người bảo mẫu tạm thời trông nom những đứa trẻ đang gấp hạc, Sakura đi về phía khung cửa sổ và ngồi bên cạnh đó.

_Hôm nay, trời rất đẹp._

Không một gợn mây, chỉ tràn đầy ánh nắng chói chang. Cũng phải thôi, Clow nằm giữa một vùng sa mạc rộng mênh mông. Nhưng, cái nắng gắt thường ngày có vẻ không xuất hiện vào hôm nay. Những tia nắng rất hiền hòa, chiếu từ tốn xuống mặt đất và cố gắng không đốt cháy từng hạt cát nhỏ li ti. Hơi nóng không dữ dội như mọi ngày. Sakura tự nhủ rằng, hôm nay sẽ là một ngày rất tuyệt để đi ra ngoài, thăm các người dân và rời lâu đài cho đến tối muộn mới trở về. Và, cô đã lựa chọn cách là đến thăm trại trẻ mồ côi vào buổi chiều, sau khi cả sáng ở ngoài chợ và giúp những người buôn bán hàng được lãi bằng cách mua một số thứ quả, đồ ăn, và một số thứ đồ khác. Cô không hề đặt chân vào lâu đài tới một bước kể từ khi ra ngoài vào lúc bình minh lên. Sakura cảm thấy thật mãn nguyện và tự hào khi đã làm tròn trách nhiệm của một công chúa, mặc dù Nadeshiko – hay mẹ cô vẫn bảo rằng, chỉ cần sự hiện diện của cô là cũng che chở cho vương quốc được rồi.

Chơi đùa cùng với những đứa trẻ này thật vui. Sakura rất yêu quý trẻ con. Nói thế thì chưa đầy đủ cho lắm, vì cô yêu tất cả những con người trong vương quốc này, yêu thiên nhiên xung quanh – ngay cả vùng sa mạc khô cằn này… Tất cả mọi thứ... Đều vô cùng hoàn hảo.

Bỗng dưng, trái tim của Sakura nhói đau.

Tất cả mọi thứ đều hoàn hảo, nhưng nếu không có cậu ấy bên cạnh thì, cô vẫn không bảo đảm được rằng mỗi ngày mình sẽ có một sự hạnh phúc trọn vẹn.

_Syaoran._

-Sakura-hime…-Giọng nói ngượng ngùng của Unmei lại vang lên sau lưng cô.

-Sao vậy, Unmei-chan?-Sakura lại nở một nụ cười hiền dịu, cố gắng quên đi những suy nghĩ buồn rầu trong tâm trí của mình.

-Uhmmm… Đây là cho công chúa.-Unmei cúi gầm mặt xuống, đưa hai bàn tay của mình ra và trên đó đặt hai con hạc giấy. Và chúng đều có màu nâu. Không những thế, chúng đều có hai cái chấm ở hai bên đầu, mà Sakura đoán đó là đôi mắt. Một con có màu nâu, và một con thì là xanh lá.

-Cảm ơn em nhé, Unmei-chan. Chúng dễ thương quá, và chị chưa bao giờ được nhận một món quà nhỏ nhắn nhưng ý nghĩa như thế này.-Sakura nhận hai con hạc từ Unmei và cười. Một nụ cười vui vẻ, nhưng cũng có một nỗi buồn đằng sau nó.

_Màu nâu là màu mắt Syaoran._

_Màu xanh lá là màu mắt mình._

_Và màu nâu bao bọc cả hai con hạc giấy, là màu tóc của cả cậu ấy và cả mình._

-Công chúa biết không…-Unmei nói, và tông giọng của cô bé cũng trở nên bạo dạn hơn .-Có một lần, em hỏi mẹ em rằng tại sao tên em lại là Unmei…

-Đó là một cái tên đẹp…-Sakura nói nhỏ, đi theo mạch chuyện của cô bé.

-Well, bà đã nói với em rằng, tuy tên em có nghĩa là số phận, nhưng em không nên để số phận quyết định rằng em sẽ là gì, và làm gì. Vì số phận chỉ là yếu tố phụ dẫn dắt em tới hiện tại và tương lai. Em có quyền chọn lựa tất cả… Và, Sakura-hime…?-Unmei nhìn sang công chúa, người đang hướng ánh mắt buồn bã của mình ra ngoài cửa sổ.

-Sao vậy, Unmei-chan?-Sakura cố gắng cười gượng.

-Um… Em mong rằng, hai con hạc giấy này sẽ là số phận của công chúa… Ý em là, công chúa đang đợi một người, đúng không ạ?

Sakura khẽ gật đầu. Làm sao cô bé có thể biết được nhỉ?

-Um… Hai con hạc giấy này, một con là công chúa, một con là người đó. Em định lấy sợi chỉ xâu cánh của cả hai con vào với nhau, nhưng em nghĩ rằng, dù có chuyện gì xảy ra đi nữa thì chúng không thể nào tách rời. Người đó với công chúa cũng thế, phải không ạ?

Sakura im lặng.

_Unmei-chan… Cô bé nói đúng._

_Bởi vì, chuyện mình gặp cậu ấy không phải là trùng hợp ngẫu nhiên._

_Tất cả là… Hitsuzen. Số phận. Định mệnh. _

_Cuối cùng, mình với cậu ấy vẫn gặp lại nhau…_

-Công chúa đừng mất lòng tin.-Unmei quả quyết và nở một nụ cười rực sáng.

Và chính nụ cười đó, đã khiến Sakura mỉm cười theo. Nhưng dĩ nhiên là, trong một niềm vui hoàn chỉnh.

-Vậy, Unmei-chan…-Sakura chợt nhớ lại sự thắc mắc của mình.-Sao em biết được là chị đang chờ một ai đó?

-Ánh mắt của công chúa… Và um… Em cũng không biết nữa.-Unmei cười.-Và, sao chúng ta không ra trang trí hạc giấy cùng với mọi người ạ?

Sakura gật đầu, và lại dắt tay Unmei ra giữa phòng, nơi đặt rổ hạc giấy vốn đã nhiều, và sau khi được đặt thêm nhiều con hạc nữa được gấp bởi những đứa trẻ, chúng thậm chí còn rơi ra cả ngoài.

Đứng cạnh Unmei và treo những con hạc lên trên cao, Sakura cảm thấy rằng, cô có đủ mạnh mẽ để chờ đợi tới lúc Syaoran trở về, dù đó sẽ là một quãng thời gian dài… Nhưng, cô tin chắc rằng, cô và cậu ấy sẽ lại đoàn tụ một lần nữa.

_Số phận đã định như vậy rồi mà._


End file.
